Krelsa Vedrig
Email: living4god2end@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Coal Black Hair Color: Black Height: 6'0 Weight: 260 Age: 34 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Krelsa was born as the eldest of four boys, and was treated as such. His father was a captain, a lancer proud in the Border Guard of Shienar. His mother was the wife of a warrior, a woman who could swing a blade as well as bake a cake. Being brought up in a family like this, it was only natural Krelsa learned to fight. He knew the terror of the Shadow, and the reason for torches all too well. At the age of six, a raiding sortie from the Blight managed to make to the walls of Tlsan. The men, stalwart on their mounts, leading charge after charge into the Trollocs. The attack had been forseen, though, and help had been sent. From the east, the riders appeared. Not an army -- they didn't have that many troops to spare -- but forces of a different sort. A pair of woman with a rather large contingent of armored men, several wearing cloaks that seemed to disappear, the rest in red. The Shienarans were a force on the battlefield, these men were the battle. That was not the only surprise -- that came when the earth itself through itself at the Trollocs. Krelsa saw it all -- he got a good lashing for sneaking out, but he had seen the battle from the walls. When his father explained to him exactly what had happened -- the Aes Sedai, the Warders, all of it. Krelsa remembered long the vision as the field of red swept through, and the Shadow fell threashed before it. This stayed with Krelsa as he grew, raised with a sword or lance in his hand. He had taken it on assumption that he wanted the be a Lancer, much like his father, when he was of age. Since he saw that battle though... He wanted to be the best, and he had seen the skill and training of the men of the Tower. He kept to himself, studying both from books and from the Lancers. At the age of fifteen, he had a long talk with his father, a discussion that in a sense, Krelsa won -- he would ride south to Tar Valon, to study from the best. He did keep in mind his father's warning about the strings of the Aes Sedai... just not close enough. He arrived at the great city of Tar Valon a month later, filled with awe as he rode across the northern bridge into the great city. His eyes followed the Tower up, up, up into the heavens, a lance into the sky. A most impressive structure indeed -- one of legends and great stories. Horseshoes clicked against the stone as he entered the great city, and all its bustle. Another horse in the crowd, another face in the sea. He could be no different from the hundreds of faces that passed through the city every day... or he could stretch beyond that, to be something special. When he entered the grounds of the White Tower, he could tell immediately. There was more of the red cloaks that signified the Tower Guard here. The jumble of people was gone. The feeling of the area was much different from the city he had just been it -- the city that had vanished with a step. He looked around, suspicious... and saw nothing but a ray of sunlight glinting off the armor of the Guard. A motion of the heels, and he was at a slow trot again. After politely asking directions for a Guard, he made his way to his destination, and what was to be his home -- the Yards. It was saturated with the smell of sweat, filled with the clacking of lathes against each other, the grunts and yelps of training. He slowly dismounted, taking the chance as he slipped down to look around at all of it -- the men and boys intent on their strokes, as if the entire thing was with steel. A hand appeared nearby to take the horse to the stable, and Krelsa looked around. It was not what he expected, but it somehow felt... right. With a sigh, he headed for the office he was pointed to -- the Mistress of Trainees. This was indeed the right place for Krelsa -- here he flourished, tuning his body into a weapon. Unfortunatly, he let one thread get too tightly wrapped around him... a thread named Vilicia. Vilicia was one of the Greens who frequently visited the Border, for a variety of purposes -- she was a Green after all. It was Vilicia who convinced Krelsa that he should stay on as a Trainee, rather than serve in Shienar. In fact, she even went as far as, once he was inagurated into the Tower Guard, to take him on a trip with her back to Shienar, to see his father once more. They brought back more recruits for the Guard, and with his father's blessing, he settled in -- although he knew that his father was resigned about his son being so close to Aes Sedai. The Guard became his life -- he took pride in pleasure in serving as best he could, the shield against the world. While Krelsa was not the overly friendly type, if any member of the Guard needed anything, he would assist if it was not against the Tower. He felt that the Tower, that the Guard... it was his family. And, just like his family at home, he was old enough to know what to do, and how to protect them when the time came. He rose every morning, greeting his brothers in the sword and cloak, anxious to get to work. Every day was an opportunity, an opportunity to change the world. He served under several Commanders, enjoying all of them. The time came though... he had been in the Yards years -- he didn't care too much for ladder-climbing, he just went his own way, for the benefit of the Tower. A knock on his room door, and he said,"Come in", not even looking up from oiling his sword. The flash of the shawl had him on his feet bowing. "Welcome, Aes Sedai." Vilicia smiled kindly at him. "Sit, Guard Krelsa. There is no need to be formal with me." He did, trying to think on why she might be here. "You knew Elia well, yes?" He nodded. Commander Elia Darnel had been the Commander of the Guard until recently, then Lonrick, her second, had stepped into the position. "As you may or may not know, Lonrick agreed only to an interim position. We were asked to locate a more... stable Commander." She sat down opposite Krelsa, and looked straight into his eyes with those piercing eyes of hers. "Krelsa Vedrig, are you prepared to accept the mantle and responsibilities that come with being the Commander of the Tower Guard of the White Tower?" His eyes were startled. He had served the Tower for years, but this? It was a great honor, to be sure, but.. Mute still, he nodded to her, and her smile grew. And he heard those words... "Aes Sedai tie people up like a spider spins a web...." Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios